The Experiment
by jewels369
Summary: "We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will." "It's so selfish. No one ever stops to think how that 'creation' will feel in the end." Damon/oc
1. Prologue

Prologue

We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will ~ Chuck Palahniuk

_Felix Bratten's Home Notes:_

_June 5th, 1986_

_I've been working for a dna lab for about five years, and today, our employer just announced a single new opening for this gene-altering facility in Sweden.. They are looking for a hard working man or woman, and the person who gets the job would get a 5 million dollar grant. The hours may be long, but for five million dollars, the hours are not inconvenient. And a few months ago, my wife, Susan found out that she's pregnant with my daughter. If I manage to get this job, my daughter won't have to live the life of the lower-class, but one of the upper classes. She is going to be beautiful, I know it, and I want the best for her, and for Susan.. _

_Let's hope that I can get this promotion to Sweden's facility._

_June 10th, 1986_

_I got the job! I don't know how I did, but I did it! I was so sure that they were going to hire Jacob, but I guess not! They had some very strange information they needed to know.. The interviewer was noticeably interested when I mentioned I have a baby on the way, but that probably was because he has kids of his own. Anyways, I had to sign a form that would restrict me from telling anyone outside of M-131 about what goes on in that building, which sounds a little suspicious. Although, I do have a wild imagination, its probably nothing.. Well, whatever improves Sweden's genetic technologies, is best, I suppose._

_August 29th, 1986 _

_I've been working at M-131 for two months now, and it's been both a thrill and a curse. The things we do here, what we just started doing, it is so very wrong, but oh so fascinating. I dare not mention what we do here, for fear of the repercussions and of that damned curiosity of mine being left unsatisfied. This work.. it may be the work of the devil, but I feel that if our goal IS accomplished, the world will never be the same.._

_January 27th, 1987_

_My beautiful little girl was born today, at Karolinska hospital. She is an adorable little girl, with her mother's blonde hair, and my grey eyes. She is a completely healthy, 7 lb baby. _

_Mira Faye Bratten. Isn't that a beautiful name? She hasn't even been in our lives for more than a few days, and she is already the apple of my eye- Min Lilla Princessa!_

_I had to leave work and go on maternity leave, which leaves me a bit disgruntled, since we were just starting to get progress on test subject # 5. Subject 5 has helped improve our studies but alas, there are still a few.. abnormalities that were unwanted with our project. But, we can always get a new subject, I suppose.. _

_July 3, 1989_

_Today.. is a black day.._

_Full of grief and pain and loss.._

_The day that my wife, Susan Bratten, has died in a freak car accident. I feel like I was gutted and left in the cold, especially since I know that Mira, my shining beacon might dim with the news. I fear telling young Mira about the loss of her mother, seeing as a two year old should never have to lose a parent like that. Poor, poor Mira. She's too young to have to feel such sadness. _

_How am I to tell her that her mother is never coming home? I am rarely home anyways, how am I supposed to keep her from falling too far into depression? Can toddler's even fall into depression? This is inconvenient, seeing as subject #8 just started showing improvement. I can't take time off now, not when we are getting such hope-filling results!_

_But, it seems that I'll have to monitor the feed from home, since it would be unwise to leave Mira in such a state of loss.. Maybe a pet will help ease her future pain?_

_Feburary 14th, 1992_

_I've been searching through the papers in my free-time, searching for a Nanny to watch over my daughter, seeing as her previous nanny had notorious sticky fingers and had to be dismissed. I think I found the perfect woman for the job, however. A proper lady, in her young 20's, which is rare these days. I'm glad that I bumped into her now, and learned of her need of a job. She seems like a trustworthy, likeable lady, so hopefully she and my little princess will get along._

_Feburary 16th, 1992_

_The first meeting went along splendidly! Mira was excited when I first told her of her new nanny, and when they met, Mira immediately took her on a tour throughout the house. I can honestly say that they got together along fine, so my worries have been diminished. Although this nanny, she is definitely strange. She acts so reserved and proper one minute, then she's a playful tease the next. Yes, she and Mira will become close, I can tell already. Hopefully Mira will learn a thing or two from her._

_Katherine Pierce, I have high expectations for you.._

_April 7th, 1992_

_Mira gave Katherine the most adorable nickname today. When Katherine came over to watch her before I left for work, she ran downstairs in her little princess nightgown, and hugged Katherine saying "Mistress, your back! Let's play princess again!" _

_It was a completely heartwarming view, honestly, and I don't regret hiring Ms. Pierce as her nanny.  
Another plus is that Maja, our siamese, finally warmed up to Ms. Pierce. Before, Maja would react badly and hiss whenever Katherine got too close, and you wouldn't find Maja in a room alone with Katherine. But today seems like a day of firsts, since Maja actually allowed Katherine to come up and even pet her! _

_Which is good, since I was beginning to think that we would have to start locking Maja up whenever Ms. Katherine was over. I don't want her to accidentally scratch Mira because of her irrational fear._

_July 25th, 1995 _

_We've run out of options at M-131. Our project has run out of steam and funds. Our last subject, #12, died unexpectedly, before we could get any promising results, and because of this, our superiors refuse to provide us another subject. _

_So, as the head of our projects, it's up to me to find us a new subject. This is a lot of pressure, but I have a duty to uphold. And, since our last project, involving reptiles, has failed so soon, it leaves me with two aspects that I need to retrieve. I can't let this project- this lab fall apart! Not until I have finished my work, and our questions have been answered!_

_I stressed for hours this morning when I learned our fate, when Mira's Siamese, Maja, crossed my path and evoked an epiphany. I had no need to stress, for all of our answers were lying in this very household! Although, it is a shame, what shall happen tomorrow, but it's all in the name of science. Min prinsessa, she will be a model human of the new world, of the next great generation. She and Maja, they will become the next step in our evolution! _

_June 26th, 1995_

_Tonight, we start our newest project,_

_The phoenix project._

_The start of new life, of new evolution among humans!_

_Tonight, we make history, _

_and its all thanks to subject #13.._

_She will lead us into a wonderful new world.._

_..min lilla prinsessa.._

_The Phoenix Project Assessments; _

_Assessment manager: Felix Brattens_

_August 1st, 1997_

_After multiple tests, we decided to place subject 13 into a tube and fill it with water, seeing as with subject #10 that worked best with his seizures, and it is easier to keep the test subject in an unconscious state than in a room. Not only that, but it is a bit easier to conceal the tube should any.. unwanted guests should arrive unexpectedly.;_

_December 25th, 1999_

_Its Christmas today, but we aren't going home, oh no. We can't, not when subject #13 is about to be injected with a new dosage today. The F-132 is a composition that will hopefully improve her reactions and her senses. If this test goes the way we want to, her senses will be modified to more of a cat's range of senses, rather than human. _

_This is a very important test that we need to do, but hopefully she will survive this. Subjects before her have not been able to pass this one injection, but we modified this dose, so subject 13 will have to take five doses instead of the previous full dose. Hopefully, this will make the process easier, and her body will be more inclined to evolve rather than die out. _

_I wish you luck princess, make me proud._

_December 26th, 1999_

_It's been 12 hours since we gave subject 13 her first dose of F-132. I can say, overall, it was a successful first attempt. She suffered two seizures, and her blood cells did- at first, reject the dosage, but eventually her body calmed down and accepted the fluid. She is still under watch, though, since the serum is still being shifted through her system, and she is prone to another seizure or loss of blood flow in certain limbs._

_As much as I wanted to take away her pain, we've learned through trial and error that if we give the subjects pain medications when they're under dosage use, it kills them off faster. So, to prevent that, and give her a fighting chance, we held back. I can say, though, it would be best to keep her sedated and asleep until after her fifth dosage, and only if she survives all of it, then she can be awakened. I honestly can't wait to see how much we've improved from previous failures!_

_The only downside to prolonging the dosage injections is that we have to wait a year for each additional dosage, seeing as inserting too much at once will overload her body and will start off an inner war between the serum and her blood cells._

_September 30th, 2001_

_We've injected subject #13 with her third dosage, and she did splendidly. She only had an elevated heart rate, but it eventually reduced to its normal pattern- which is now 150 beats per minute. Just the fact that her heart beats faster than a humans- which is 60-70 bpm, is proof that the serum is having an affect on her!__I believe her body is finally accepting the serum, which is a great thing for our project! _

_That means she is slowly evolving into the new human we've been dreaming of! And when we finally inject the last dosage to her, we can inject the Imp22, which will prolong her life and speed up her natural healing, hopefully. Thankfully, we only have to inject it every month for one year._

_Strange though, the compounds in Imp22. Our funder came in a few years back with a vial, and we discovered that if we isolated certain specific atoms, we could prolong life and fasten the healing process! We are still unsure as to how long that life could be prolonged, so before we attempt to inject this into Subject #13, we shall test it on small animals, since our funder still refuses to give us anymore test subjects._

_Such a shame, we could always use another one.._

_January 27th, 2003_

_It's Mira's birthday today. She's 16 now. She's growing into such a fine young lady, hopefully she will have retained her respectful manners that she learned from Ms. Pierce.__I've waited a long time for this. Today is the day we will finally wake up sleeping beauty. Heh, it's funny, when she was younger, she hated sleeping beauty, and yet, who's the sleeping princess now?_

_The tube is being drained as I type this, and when it's fully drained, I'll have to leave this unfinished, so that is rather unfortunate. But, I will leave another assessment when we have finished all of the tests to see what has improved and what has remained the same._

_Let's hope that this long wait was worth it.._

_Feburary 3rd, 2003_

_I have finished all of my tests, and I must say, the serum changed more than we anticipated. One thing that didn't change, understandably, was her mental state. She still acts like a nine year old. Granted, she was very frightened and we had to give her a small sedative to keep her calm, but not enough that we couldn't properly analyze her. _

_The first thing that we noticed, or I noticed, was that her eyes, which were once grey, had turned into a clear, beautiful blue. Once she was properly sedated again, we took a closer look and found that not only had her eyes completely changed color, but that she somehow gained a tapetum lucidum that's normally found in felines. Her iris' wouldn't shrink in a circular motion, but rather they shrunk into straight lines. _

_At the time, though, we couldn't discern why her iris would shrink into lines, or why her eyes would reflect the light, but we tested it by putting her in a dark room and placing some familiar objects around the room. When she was fully conscious and her body could move properly, she looked around the room then headed straight to a flashlight. How we knew she could actually SEE the flashlight was because she didn't fumble around in the dark, and she was staring straight to the flashlight, and not in a general direction. We also gave her multiple other tests just to be sure that she actually COULD see in the dark._

_This is, however, only one of the affects of the serum, there are, in fact, more improvements. _

_After more experiments and tests, we figured out that she can hear up to 1.6 octaves above a human's, and her hearing has gotten sharper as well, but not too far above the range of a human's. At the most, 20m if someone's whispering, 30m for regular talking, and 110m for shouting. Nothing too drastic._

_Her sense of smell has improved too, and is now 14 times stronger than a normal humans._

_We've tested her reflexes, and they've almost tripled in reaction time. We shall do more tests in due time, but she is being put back into the chamber seeing as she has exhausted her body, and needs rest._

_March 31st, 2003_

_It's been a month, and it's now safe for us to inject her with Imp22. This treatment will last a total of 12 months, in which once every month she will be awakened from her tube, injected with a dose, watched for any change in symptoms, then returned to her tube. She will only be awake enough to watch for reactions, but not enough to move or speak. If she does, it's a reaction to the treatment. _

_This treatment shall prolong her life, and if we are correct in our suspicions, then also improve her ability to heal. With every dose, she should gain a faster healing time, and more years. It's a miracle we managed to find the right combination to provide her with increased healing. It's unknown to us if she will gain immortality or if she will live twice the amount of humans, but what we do know is that it increases the ability to heal, and it will keep her young. _

_April 30th, 2003_

_Something happened when we injected imp22 into her bloodstream that we didn't plan for. When we originally intermixed subject 13's blood with F-132, it caused her to morph and gain some advantages that we find in felines. However, when imp22 and F-132 were intermixed, it didn't run along as smoothly as we had hoped. Although, that doesn't mean that the experiment completely failed. We believe that imp22 and f-132 mutated, and caused.. what happened here today. _

_One of our new recruits was here and monitoring 20 minutes after the injection- and that's when he noticed that the water was becoming red. Then subject 13 started to spasm in the water, much to the kid's horror. The red was blood coming from her head and around her torso, and when we managed to calm her racing heart, we realized that her ears had morphed._

_Her ears had grew, and moved up her head a bit, until she had two triangular-shaped, black feline ears on her head, and a long thin black tail from her tail bone. We fished her out, and tested the new appendages, finding them to be legitimate. It was a very unexpected discovery, to say the least. Without her gas mask keeping her sedated, however, she awoke, and attacked us. She managed to stumble into a corner, where she curled into herself and growled at us. We tried talking to her, but she didn't seem to understand us, and instead acted like a cat would. Which includes hissing and scratching. She even __**meowed**__! _

_Very strange and unexpected indeed._

_We got our psych evaluator inside when we eventually caught her, and he told us that our subject had the mentality of a cat, and there was nothing we could do. _

_We decided to leave her out and in a cell for the rest of the day to study her behavior. _

_Our hopes are that imp22 will eventually melt into the rest of her blood and she will return to normal.._

_June 1st, 2003_

_We cannot explain this.. Yesterday, she was hissing and meowing as if she was a house cat, but now, Now subject 13 is sitting there, ears and tail missing, and speaking as a 10 year old again! This is absolutely mind-boggling, and we have more questions on what happened, and no answers to any of them! _

_Once we did some tests to make sure she really was back to a 10 year old in a 16 year old body (we removed mirrors so she doesn't have a psychological break down), and got a vial of her blood, we put her back in her tube. I hope we can figure out what that strange side affect was.._

_July 1st, 2003_

_It happened again! One of our female researchers suspects that it's a permanent side affect that will take place of her menstrual cycle, seeing as she's close to 17 and has yet to have it. An interesting conclusion, but we shall have to monitor this and draw conclusions later.._

_December 5th, 2005_

_Our funder came in unexpectedly with a news reporter today, we barely had time to prep the lab for civilian eyes (aka: hiding project phoenix, project star, and project drake). The reporter was very observant, I have to admit, even with our projects hidden, he still managed to notice the covering for phoenix. Hopefully, my explanation on how it was a piece of art from one of our previous researchers will prevent any suspicion.. I hate it when our work has to be postponed because of the press. We have life-changing projects happening back here, and we shouldn't be bothered!_

_December 20th, 2005_

_We have been discovered, that damned reporter called in the International Researching Police, and now we have to destroy everything. All of our hard work, all of our records, gone! Goodbye! Ruined! We already destroyed project star and drake, all that is left now is Project Phoenix._

_We are so close to perfecting subject 13 too dammit! I can't give up on her now! I don't care that they are going to destroy the building, even if I'm inside it! The phoenix project is my life! I can't abandon her now, not with all this progress we made! No, I shall stay here, and see who gets here first, the IRP or the fire.._

_As I wait for the end, I can't help but gaze upon my masterpiece, Subject #13-no, Mira.._

_Oh Mira.. I'm sorry it has to end like this; I couldn't finish your tests- finish your evolutionary jump. I had so many more plans for you.. I would of made you the model human.. You would of led humanity on the path of evolution.. But now.. You will be the outcast that outlives them all. At least you'll have the last laugh, eh?_

_No matter what, always know that you made me feel so accomplished. You were the one who lasted the longest. _

_My evolutionary step; My phoenix.._

_min lillaprinsessa.._

_I'm so proud of you.._

A feminine chuckle echo's in a small room, as a girl with blonde hair wipes away a few tears from her blue eyes. A weak smile tugs at her face as she gazes at the paper in her hand.

"I guess I do get the last laugh, don't I.. Dad?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: Hey! So this and the next chapter are more like background chappies on my main girl, Mira, so please bear with me! G****ive it a chance! You'll enjoy it, I guarantee it! C:**

**Enjoy and Review! **(^w^)

**~Jewels**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been 4 months since I've learned what I am and since I've come terms with my unnatural 'condition'. I've lived in the small orphanage with my sympathetic friend, Mrs. Appling, who has practically raised me for my pre-teen life all the way through my adult-hood. I'm currently 23 years old- 18 mentally and physically- and I'm still sleeping in the rundown home that is Apple Orchard Orphanage.

I know, I think it sounds ridiculously chipper as well.

Chipper or not, this orphanage is where I spent most of my 'normal' life; living and learning, maturing slowly into what I am today. Mrs. Appling sent all the kids to a school down the road, but as for me, I was home-schooled on account of my _condition. _Apparently people would notice me not physically aging.

Pulling me out every few months for two days would cause too much suspicion too, after all. It's not my fault I apparently lose all control and run around with cat-appendages- devouring every can of tuna in sight…

Just because I was home-schooled, however, didn't mean that I was stuck in the house all day. Mrs. Appling would take me out of Stratford (where our orphanage is) and into London, England for grocery shopping. I am also allowed to travel to London alone- seeing as I'm old enough to keep myself safe- and work. I work as a sketch artist in the streets of London, using my "superior" artistic skills to draw realistic portraits of anyone who wants one. Which, seeing as London is a tourist hot-spot, turns out to be a fair amount of people.

Today is a warm Saturday morning in Stratford; most of the children were still asleep, save for a few young toddlers who seem to have endless bounds of energy.

Today I was wearing a comfortable grey t-shirt, with form-fitting jeans and red converse. I was making my usual trip into the city, my teal-looking-but-is-actually-green satchel bag slung over my shoulder and bouncing off my leg as I bounded down the stairs. I entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Appling standing by the stove, cooking herself some eggs and hash-browns. The delicious smell of home-made food rushed over me and invaded my senses, causing me to inhale in delight. My bob-cut hair bounced around my ears as I walked up to Mrs. Appling and gave her a good-morning hug.

"Morning Mira!" Mrs. Appling greeted cheerfully, causing me to grin cheerily.

"Morning Ms. Eva!" I replied back smiling at her mock frown.

"What did I say about calling me Ms.? It makes me sound old, Mira." Mrs. Appling said laughing quietly. I grin and walk over to the cupboards, pulling down a couple plates and a cup.

"Are you planning on going into the city today?" She continued, refocusing on her breakfast. I nodded.

"Why yes, _Evaline, _I'm going to work. Saturdays are always the busiest days of the week for me, ya know." I replied, chuckling when she huffed at her name. Things have always been relaxed between us. Evaline and I were great buds, her being the comforting mother-figure I haven't had since Mistress lived with me.

It's almost funny, before my childhood was taken away from me, I remember the brown-haired beauty who raised me, and my father who was loving- Distant, but loving. I could never remember her name though, only _Mistress_. I never let it get to me anyways, since I'm confident that she is either old or dead.

"Well I wish you luck today." Mrs. Appling's voice brought me out of my contemplative thoughts as she stole my plate and dished a heap of scrambled eggs and hash browns onto my plate. I smile in delight and sat at the kitchen table, impatiently waiting for Evaline to sit at the table with me. The moment she sat down, I picked up my fork and started eating gracefully.

However hungry I was, I still had proper table manners- instilled into me when Mistress was in charge of me. ;  
The food was eaten quickly, however, and once done, we both sat in comfortable silence. The sound of toddlers playing in the playroom was a background noise in my ears, which I knew couldn't be heard by my friend. Just another happenstance that shows my inhumanity.

I softly sigh, catching Evaline's attention. She looks me over with a small, confused smile, but I only shake my head and smile reassuringly back.

"Mrs. Eva, do you need anything while I'm in the city?" I asked, tilting my head slightly as I looked at her. She only smiled and shook her head.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Just go and have fun, take all the time you need." I nod my head and stand up, placing my dish in the sink and walking into our mudroom.

I lifted my brown jacket off of the coat rack and slipped it on, sliding my bag onto my shoulder as well. Turning to look at Evaline, who was standing in the kitchen doorway, I give a small smile and wave.

"See ya." I said, turning and heading out the door and into the sunshine.

"Stay safe!" She yelled behind me, much to my amusement. I laugh quietly as I ease the door shut and walk up to the road. I turn right and follow the road, humming random tunes under my breath as I hiked a few miles to the bus stop. Once there, I waited patiently on the bench, keeping an eye out for the familiar red bus to pull up. I didn't have to wait long until a single-story bus pulled up and stopped in front of the bus stop. I stood and walked to the door, flashing my bus pass to the driver as I searched for an empty seat in the back.

I found a comfortable seat and I stared out into the horizon, daydreaming about nothing.

I must've been out of it for a while, because in seemingly no time at all, my stop was called and I headed off the bus. I stepped onto the familiar bustling concrete and softly wrinkled my nose as a particularly fat, sweaty man brushed past me, leaving a disgusting scent in his wake. I shook my head to clear the smell, and turned the other way, walking towards a nearby park that was close by. The surrounding shops were all open for business, some with fancy signs set out in front of restaurants and others without.

It was all very magical, no matter how many times I've walked down the same street, I couldn't seem to get tired of all the activity around here.

I entered a small park, where all around people walked hurriedly through, barely taking notice of the gorgeous water fountain in the center square, surrounded by flowers in different shades of color. I could only guess that they had a wide assortment of colors, seeing as my colorblindness only allowed me to see white pink and blue.  
The official name for my color blindness was tritanopia. Basically the world is in shades of red, pink and blue. I can't see green, and I can't see yellow. It's slightly frustrating to deal with most of the time, especially since I'm an artist. So because of my disability, I tend to stick with graphite than paint.

Looking into the small array of flowers by the fountain, I couldn't help but smile softly. I waltz up to the fountain and sit on the rim, quickly pulling out my weighted sign and setting it up beside me. Pulling out my sketch book, I look around at all the people walking past me. Sighing contently, I look at the edge of the ring and spot a bench.

Nothing too exciting about it, just an ordinary bench, Albeit the bench looked awful lonely in such a busy atmosphere. Inspired, I flip open my book and turn to an empty page, glancing up at the bench before working on a rough sketch. And thus was how I spent most of my day; drawing the lo;nely bench between working on customer portraits.

Eventually, after a young girl and her friend left me with their group picture, I glanced back to the bench, expecting it to be empty, only to notice a redhead sitting there.

She was quite pretty, with her curly red-brown hair, and her casual jeans and shirt. She had a map in her hand, and was looking at it in confusion. Smiling softly to myself, I decided to incorporate her into my picture, swiftly drawing her pose as she gazed into the map. I was so focused on my picture that I didn't realize when the redhead looked up and watched me curiously. I also didn't notice when she walked over and sat next to me, letting out a semi-loud gasp in amazement. Jumping, I clutch the pad and look her over, eyes wide in shock, which quickly turned to embarrassment.

"a-ah!" I breathed out, snapping my head to the now-empty bench and back to her, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. The lady was staring at me with unhidden amusement as I stammered and tried to calm myself down.

"U-uhm hello. C-can I help you?" I stuttered. She smiled kindly and shook her head.

"Well, actually no. I was just curious about what you were doing. You're such a good artist!" She said enthusiastically, gesturing to my artwork, causing me to blush.

"Th-thank you!" I replied bashfully, pushing a stray hair behind my ear nervously.

"So, is that me then?" She asked leaning over to examine her sketch closely. I quietly nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about drawing you without your permission. Usually I ask strangers if I can draw them first.." I mumbled, causing her to smile sweetly.

"Oh its no problem, really! I've never really had anyone draw me before, and I must say, I do look good." She said winking at me. I couldn't help but laugh, shifting my hand out to her.

"My name's Mira, Mira Brattens."

"Jenna Sommers."

"Its nice to meet you. Would you mind if I finish drawing this picture of you?" I asked somewhat shyly. Jenna smiled excitedly.

"Of course not! Do you want me to sit back at the bench?"

"No, you don't have to, you can just sit here. Just, hang on.." I trailed off, standing and shifting her body so that she was facing me, tilting her head so that the light caught on her face.

"Thanks, sorry, this shouldn't take too long.." I replied, sitting back and drawing her face.

"Oh, take all the time you need, I have all day off."

"Oh cool, so do I.. Well, kind of." I said, both of us chuckling.

We both then spent the rest of the day talking, getting to know each other.

I learned that she was on vacation, and she lives in Richmond Virginia. She has a sister who is married, and she has a niece and nephew. She is staying in London for the next week before she has to go home.  
In turn, I told her all about the orphanage, and how drawing is my side-job, how old I am- well, how old I am according to the orphanage. (Which is 17 ½)

I told her of my hobbies, and my dreams for the future. All in all, it was a great day. When the sun started to sink into the horizon, I was forced to pack up and say my goodbyes for the day.

"I'm sorry, I take a bus home, and I don't want to miss it."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm sure my friends are wondering where I am as well."

We both stood silently, and I pondered for a moment, before taking my sketch book and ripping out the picture of the bench.

"Here." I said, handing her my drawing.

"Hm? Oh, no I couldn't-"

"Please. Think of it as something to remember me by. I might not see you again during your trip, after all." I stated, smiling softly. Jenna reluctantly nodded, before snatching my pen and book.

"Well in that case, I might as well give you something back, right? Here, this is my phone number and my email." She said, grinning and clasping my hands around the paper securely. I stared in shock at the folded paper, before looking up and smiling widely.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to call you!"

"You'd better." Jenna said mock-threateningly, causing me to grin. Her grin slowly eased into a soft smile.

"I'll see you around, alright?" I nodded before swinging my bag up and walking towards the bus stop, waving over my shoulder.

"adjö!" "_Goodbye!" _I shouted in swedish, turning and practically skipping to the bus stop. I sat all throughout the stuffy bus in a good mood, and when I finally returned to the Orphanage, I skipped up the stairs, humming happily under my breath. I collapsed onto my bed, the old springs creaking under my weight, but I didn't care. I just hugged my sketchbook, staring at the wall and smiling.

_'__I made a friend..' _

~Time Skip: 6 days later~

A shrill bell rung throughout the orphanage. My ears perked at the unexpected sound.

_'__That's the phone. Who's calling during dinner?' _I thought curiously, watching as Mrs. Appling excused herself and strode from the room. I tilted my head, as did a few other children, and I waited. The other children started talking again, excitedly gossiping about school and little jokes that they heard that day. I quietly sat, drinking my milk curiously as I tried in vain to listen in on the conversation in the other room.  
I gave up however, when I found I couldn't hear anything because of the rowdy bunch around me.

"Hey! That's MINE! Mira! Johnny stole my custard!" A little girl yelled, causing me to sigh and gently smile in amusement.

"Johnny. Don't you have your own custard you can eat?" I asked. Johnny, the small brunette trouble maker of the house, huffed and held his arm out further from his tiny neighbor.

"No."  
"Well, where did it go?" I questioned.

"..I ate it." He mumbled hoping I wouldn't hear him. I did, though, and laughed quietly.

"Johnny, give Amanda her pudding." He growled, and glared at the triumphant Amanda, slamming her cup down in front of her.

"Here." He snapped, frowning as Amanda happily slurped the desert.

"Hey, if you behave, I _might _be able to find some left overs in the fridge.." I teased, pretending to gaze at my nails boredly. Out of my peripheral, I watched as he straightened up and gazed at me happily.

"Really!?"

"Yes, now shush and eat your broccoli." I said, chuckling as he nodded and quickly dug into the rest of his food.

I heard a throat clear and looked up at an estatic and amused Evaline.

"Mira, come here for a second." She said, grinning at me. Confused, I stood and followed her into the other room.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"Guess!" She replied giddily, interlacing her fingers and trying to cover her smile. My eyes widened as I recognized the excitement.

"Is someone being adopted?" I asked, watching as she nodded with a giant grin.  
"Really!? Oh who is being adopted? Is it Chris?" I asked happily. She only shook her head and I tilted my head, caressing my chin as I thought hard. "No? Uh, is it Casey?" I asked frustrated as she kept denying and laughing in amusement.

"You'll never believe who it is."

"Johnny?"

"No! Haha, i'll give you a hint. Their first name starts with an M." She said, grinning esctatically.

"Mary! Mary's being adopted! Right?" I asked, almost shouted in excitement, only to slump in dissappointment. "No? Oh, come on Mrs. Eva, who is it?! Please I'm _drowning_ in curiosity!" I said playfully.  
"It's you."

I froze up. No. No way did she say what I think she said. I anylized her, trying to find some type of dishonesty in her green eyes.

"What..?" I questioned eyes widening as I realised she was serious.

"You heard me. Your being adopted hunny. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She said loudly, tearing up and scooping me into a hug.

"Really..? I-I'm being adopted..?" I asked, hugging tightly before I leaned back, disbelief evident in my expressions. "Is this a dream?" Evaline only shook her head, reaching out and petting my head. I automatically leaned my head into her hand.

"No, this is real. Your being adopted. Your finally going to have a family!" She declared, causing me to sniffle and hug her again.

"H-how? W-who?" I cut myself off, just hugging her tighter. My emotions were bouncing all over the place, engulfing me in shock, happiness, anxiousness, fear, and who knows what else. All in all, I was seriously overwhelmed at this information. We held each other for a few moments, before she pulled away, petting my hair again.

"Mira, Theres something that you should know. This woman, she's leaving to the States tomorrow early in the morning, so you need to go pack." I gasped quietly as I heard this new information.

"Wh-what? I'm leaving the country?" I was slightly scared about moving so far away from my first family, but Evaline noticed and shushed me again.

"Yes, but your going with someone you know. The woman who adopted you, don't you want to know who she is?" I quietly nodded, causing her to chuckle.

"Her name is Jenna Sommers." I gaped, but she ignored me and continued. "She is 24, lives in Richmond, very pretty and very sweet. She met a girl recently, who she knows is lonely and who needs a family. So she decided to invite you into hers."

"D-does she know..?" Evaline nodded, causing doubt to cloud my thoughts.

"A-and did she-;"

"She accepts you, Mira. Every beautiful flaw of yours is accepted." Tears started to run down my cheeks at this revelation. The knowlege that i'm a freak still hurt, but knowing that she, my new mother accepts me as I am.. Words can't begin to describe how relieved I am.

I was removed from my inner-relief by Evaline gently guiding me towards the stairs.

"Go on up and get packed, then go to bed. I wasn't kidding about you needing to get up early tomorrow. Your done with your dinner, right?" I nodded. "Good, I'll wash your dish." I smiled and nodded, turning and going up the stairs and entering my plain room.

Looking around the pinkish walls and the creaky bed, I knew I was going to miss it. Slowly, I pulled my duffel bag out from under my bed and started packing. I only owned a little clothing, so it didn't take me long to clean out my dresser. In no time at all, my room was empty; all my drawings and small books were tucked safely into my duffel. I spun around once, before flopping onto my bed, letting out a sigh in contentment.

_'__I guess a new chapter is opening up in my life. Oh I never thought this day would come! Watch out Virginia, here I come!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: *wipes eye with tissue* Oh my gosh, sorry. Didn't mean to get so emotional at the end. I honestly can't think of any other reaction though that seems realistic. So, as the young-ins say, "Yolo!"**

**Yeah, this is almost like a rough start to a fanfiction, so uhm.. Stick with it please? :3**

**Haha, anywho, what do you think so far? Sappy? Mary-sue? Downright despicable? I'd love to hear from ya'll about this, so please review! **

**Next chapter coming sometime soon~**

**~Jewels**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been two years since I was adopted into the Sommer's family. And those two years were so normal and carefree that I couldn't help but feel content and happy- no matter where we lived. I've met both Elena, Jeremy, and their parents, and we all got along fantastically. Unfortunately, last year, Jeremy's parents were killed in a car crash, so Jenna and I moved out into Mystic Falls to finish raising Elena and Jeremy. I was okay with moving, since I knew that both Elena and Jeremy were both hurting.

Today was Monday, the start of a new school year for both Elena and Jeremy.. And me.

I made my decision to go to high school over the summer, when I was slowly nursing Jeremy's broken heart. Over the summer, I noticed how Jeremy started hanging out more and more with the 'bad crowd' and I knew that the only way to keep an eye on him would be to go to school with him. That was only one reason; my other was that I've never been to school before in my life, and even though I'm 25 and know all that I need to know, I still want to get the high school experience. So, on Monday I got dressed in my dark teal (in reality it is a royal blue) tank top, dark wash jeans, and my red converse. My olive bag was going to be used as my backpack, and it's been filled with pencils and binders. I brushed my shoulder-length bob then walked down the stairs, my bag thumping my leg with every step. I tossed my bag near the door and entered the empty kitchen.

I frowned for a moment and looked at the clock, which read 6:30 am. I blinked but turned on the coffee maker, knowing that both Elena and Jeremy were avid fans of the muck.

"Are they still asleep, even though it's 6:30? School starts at 8, don't we have to go soon?" I wondered aloud, scratching my head and yawning loudly. I passed the window but stopped, immediately looking out the window just as a black crow landed on a low branch. We caught eyes and the larger-than-average crow paused. I slowly, instinctually turned, creeping up to the window and staring into dark eyes. The crow cawed and I paused, knowing that it might fly if I moved too suddenly. I scanned over the body and smiled when the sunlight reflected off of the crow's feathers, giving off a rainbow effect. A toothy grin slowly spread on my face as I locked eyes with the crow, who was studying me too, in curiosity.

"Hello there.. Pretty bird.." I said lowly, leaning forward over the sink and tilting my head slightly. The crow cawed in my direction and I grinned.

"Sorry, I can speak cat, but not crow. Oh, but if I could I would.." I said softly, smiling softly. I gracefully climbed onto the sink, keeping eye contact with the crow who cawed again at me. I grinned and stayed still for a moment.

"You're lucky that I like crows, otherwise you'd be quite the catch." I said, winking at him. The crow's feathers ruffled, which caused me to giggle. "Well, you'd best be on your way. Maybe we'll see each other again." I said, smiling kindly before turning and hopping off the counter. I heard one last caw but when I turned back, all I saw was the branch shaking. I smiled then shrugged it off, turning back and gathering the ingredients to make cereal. I sat down on a stool and swirled my cereal around, before sudden footsteps from upstairs caught my attention. I listened for a moment before realizing that Elena woke up. I smiled and stuffed some cereal in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully as I listened to Elena upstairs. An alarm clock sounded, and I realized that Jeremy, too, was awake. I giggled at Jenna's sudden muffled curse, but otherwise stayed silent. I reached over and snatched the remote from the corner, turning on the tv onto the news channel. Logan Fell's face appeared on the screen, along with a little headline of the weather for today. Jenna then came downstairs, her hair pulled back in a bun. I gave her a smile and swallowed my cereal.

"Morning mom." I said. Jenna looked up and gave me a heartwarming smile.

"Morning Mira. How long have you been up?" She asked. I just shrugged and watched as she walked up to the fridge.

"Oh, since 6:30. Not that long." Feminine footsteps going down the stairs brought my attention to the doorway as Elena walked in. She looked at me and gave me a small smile, but otherwise kept walking towards the coffee pot.

"Morning Elena." I say, turning my head and watching her.

"Morning."

"Toast. I could make toast?" Jenna offered, turning her head and looking over at Elena.

"It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna." Elena droned, pouring herself a cup.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked, walking in and heading straight to the pot. I grinned at him, and he returned it weakly.

"Morning Jerr."

"Hi." Jeremy responded. He walked up to Elena and took her cup from her, while she huffed in indignation and made another one.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared.." Jenna groaned, walking over to her purse and shuffling through it. Jeremy walked over and stole my spoon, taking a quick bite of my froot loops before looking up at Jenna.

"Lunch money?" She offered, handing $20 out. Jeremy glanced at Elena before taking the money from her. Jenna shrugged then gave me another 20. I thanked her and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Anything else? A number two pencil?" Jenna asked sarcastically. I snickered then stood up to put my bowl in the sink. "What am I missing?" She asked, turning towards us. I glanced at the clock and gave her a confused look.

"Don't you have a presentation today?" I asked aloud.

"I'm meeting my thesis advisor at..now. Crap." Jenna said, looking at her wristwatch before quickly undoing her bun.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena said reassuringly, giving Jenna a tired smile. Jenna looked up and gave us an apologetic look, slipping her purse onto her shoulder. She smiled and I swiftly circled the counter and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck!" I say, smiling at her. She chuckled and ruffled my hair before running out of the house. "Have fun!" she yelled back. I just grinned cheekily and turned back to face Jeremy and Elena. Elena turned and gave Jeremy an overly sympathetic look.

"You okay?" Jeremy glanced up at her but sighed in exasperation.

"Don't start." He said, walking around her with his coffee and into the living room.

Elena sighed and turned to the window sipping her cup in resignation. I stood there for a moment, feeling slightly awkward before I spoke up.

"Uhm.. Elena?" "Hm?" "Is it okay if I catch a ride with you and bonnie?" I asked nervously. Elena turned her head and gave me a small smile. "Sure, it's fine. Are you ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and waited patiently as she drank the rest of her coffee and gathered her things. She waved her hand for me to grab my things and I willingly obeyed. I walked to the doorway and picked up my bag just as a car honked outside. I opened the door and smiled brightly at Bonnie, who was waving at me. Bonnie and I have already met due to her hanging out with Elena over the summer. We've become good friends since then, at least in my opinion.

"Bonnie's here!" I yelled, walking outside and closing the door. I walked to the car and leaned into the open window.

"Hi Bonnie!"

"Hey Mira! What's up?"

"Uhm, can you give me a ride to school today?"

"Sure! Hop in the back!" Bonnie said, giving me a bright smile. I grin back and open the back door, sliding across the leather seat and tossing my bag onto the floor.

"So you actually decided to go this year?" Bonnie asked in excitement.

"Yeah! I've never been to school before, so I thought, why not?" I said happily, buckling myself in. Bonnie let out a small laugh.

"Wow, if I had the chance, I would never go to school." I looked at her and tilted my head good naturedly.

"Well, then I guess its a good thing your a senior." I said, laughing. Elena walked over at this point and got in the front seat, smiling at us.

"Are you ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Elena said, sighing a bit but smiling none the less. Bonnie pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the street. I talked with both Bonnie and Elena, asking them about school and other things, though Elena was more withdrawn than usual.

"So, grams is telling me i'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem." Elena gave Bonnie a look, but Bonnie sent her a disbelieving grin. "Witches and all that, I know it's crazy! But she's going on and on about it and I'm like; put this woman in a home already!" I giggled from the backseat but noticed that Elena was looking out the window at the cemetery as we drove by.

"But then I was thinking, I predicted Obama, and Heith Ledger. And I still think that Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie said. I leaned back in my seat and sighed quietly at Elena, who was off in lala land. Bonnie noticed this too, and gave a small roll of her eyes.

"Elena!" Elena jumped and looked at Bonnie, who was giving her a teasing smile. "Back in the car?" Elena sighed quietly and looked a little ashamed.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry Bonnie, you were telling me that-?" Elena gave a little shake of her head and Bonnie smiled back at her. "-That I'm psychic now."

"Right, okaay, then predict something- about me?" Elena said challengingly. I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning my head against the window.

Bonnie paused, glancing over at Elena, before starting. "I see-" She abruptly cut off as a loud thump hit the windshield. We all screeched as Bonnie slammed the breaks, making the car slide to a stop on the road. I threw my arms out and braced myself against the seat, my fingernails clawing into the leather, hissing through my teeth as the car suddenly stopped. I slowly released my breath and quickly looked up at Elena and Bonnie.

"What was that?!" Bonnie squeaked. "Are you two alright?" I asked, slowly retracting my claws and relaxing my tense shoulders.

"Oh my god, Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, watching Elena with worry as Elena sank back into her seat.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Elena reassured. I leaned back and put my hand to my heart, breathing again before looking out the window for any roadkill. Strangely there was no dead body in the road. 'I could of sworn we hit something..'

"It was like a bird or something."

"It came out of nowhere." I put in, turning and looking back up front.

"Really, I- I can't be.. freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said, looking at Bonnie with a calmer face on. Bonnie took a deep breath, releasing all her guilt and adrenaline in one breath.

"I predict; This year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict that all the sad and dark times are over and you will be beyond happy." Bonnie said with a smile on her face. Elena nodded in agreement, a small happy smile lighting her face as she thought about the 'prediction'. I beamed at them, jumping slightly in my seat and scooting forward to get their attention.

"Well, how about we get going and fulfill this prediction!" I declared, grinning at Elena who sent me a sweet smile. Bonnie let out a laugh as she pulled back into the lane. "You're just saying that 'cause you actually want go to school!" Bonnie teased.

"You bet you're butt I do!" I say back, causing all of us to giggle. The rest of the ride to the school was spent with happy chatter, Elena finally included in our group discussion. We parked in the school parking lot, and stepped out. I looked up and whispered 'wow'. The school was a wide, three story building with lots of glass windows and painted in darker red and very light pink- which I guessed to actually be a creamy yellow. A bunch of students were outside, catching up with their friends and walking around to the entrance. Bonnie walked up and tugged on my arm, laughing lightly as she pulled me closer to the school.

"Come along, slow poke! Weren't you excited to start these classes?" Bonnie teased. I laughed and followed her, with Elena following me. We entered the school and I pulled back as Bonnie and Elena took the lead. Bonnie was looking around, gazing at all the faces and grimacing lightly.

"Major lack of male real estate. Check out the shower curtain on Kelly Beach." Bonnie said as we turned the corner. A girl in a flowery dress walked by, apparently not hearing Bonnie. I blinked in confusion but didn't comment, seeing as how I'm not the most 'fashionable' person around. "She looks a hot- can I still say 'tranny mess'?" Bonnie asked Elena, turning and leaning on her locker. Elena thought for a moment then shook her head amusedly.

"Nah, that's over."

"Ugh, find a man, coin a phrase. Busy year." Bonnie said, a teasing smile on her face. I giggled and leaned on a locker as Elena opened hers and retrieved her binder. Bonnie's eyes drifted to someone across the hall, and she gave them a dimmer, comforting smile. Both Elena and I looked over, and I saw a cute boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a jock school jacket and a dark shirt underneath it, and he gave Elena a pained, almost hateful look. Elena waved lightly, but he just closed his locker and walked away. I tilted my head at this but redirected my attention to Elena, who sighed and slumped on her locker.

"He hates me." Bonnie gave her a sad smile.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air-supplies' greatest hits."" I smiled at them but my eyes caught fell on a girl who was rapidly approaching.

The blonde girl walked over, heading straight towards Elena, enveloping her in a bear hug. "Elena! Oh my god, how are you? Uh, it's so..good to see you." She said firmly before turned to Bonnie before Elena could answer, looking at her and holding her hands to her chest. "How is she, is she good?" Elena gave her an exasperated look, and lifted her arm slightly to gesture to herself.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." She said, straightening and forcing a smile. Caroline gave her a small disbelieving smile back. "Really?"

"Yes. Much better."

Caroline sighed before wrapping her in a hug again. "Awh, you poor thing."

"Okay Caroline." Elena mumbled, patting Caroline's back. Caroline finally released her and looked at me, giving me a bright, yet confused smile.

"And who is this?"

"Hi! I'm Mira, I'm new!" I said, smiling brightly. Caroline smiled back before looking at Bonnie and Elena.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Elena replied, smiling back at Caroline who started walking down the hall.

"Nice meeting you, Mira!" She said as she went. I waved at her cheerily before turning to Elena, who was looking at a grinning Bonnie.

"..No comment. Okay, just no comment." Elena said with a small giggle. They started down the hall again, and I gave a small skip to catch up with them.

"Hey, do you guys wanna show me to the office, so I can get my schedule?" I asked. Elena looked at me in surprise then palmed her forehead.

"Aw sorry Mira! I forgot that you're new here! C'mon let's go get your schedule." She said, linking arms with me and heading down a hall. I smiled at some people we passed, and not long later we all stopped at the doorway to the office. Inside was a boy with a black jacket and dark wash jeans, talking to the lady at the desk.

"Hold up, whose this?" Asked Bonnie curiously.

"All I see is back." Elena said with a giggle.

"That's a hot back." Bonnie replied. I rolled my eyes with an exasperated sigh before tuning them out and focussing on the man's conversation. For some reason, my instincts told me to be wary of him, and my instincts are always right.

"Your records are incomplete. Your missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." The receptionist said. I slowly entered the room, walking to the desk carefully.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." He said, taking off his glasses. The woman caught eyes with him and froze, staring at him in a blank daze. A shiver rolled up my spine and I frowned at her response, knowing that something was up.

"Well your right. So there is." She held out a white schedule to him, smiling dazedly while he just took it and turned. He turned and glanced at me, but quickly walked past me. I turned to follow him with my eyes, watching as Bonnie did the same- only she walked after him. I shivered again before turning back to the woman, who looked like she was partially shaken out of a daze.

"Hello." I said, smiling and approaching her desk. She looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm new and need a schedule. Can you grab mine please?" I asked sweetly, giving her a small smile.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Mira Faye Bratten." I said, grinning at her in pride. She nodded to herself and looked through her paperwork. Leaning back on my heels, I clasped my hands behind my back impatiently. I ignored her work and tuned into the chatter outside in the halls. I heard a door slam, and countless chattering among the crowd, before I decided to block out the loud noises as much as I can.

"Ah, here you are." She said suddenly, causing me to jump slightly and turn to her. She handed me my paperwork with a smile. I awkwardly grinned back and took my paperwork, looking it over in confusion.

"Algebra 2, AP English, free period, lunch, free period, Art 1, FACS, History." I said aloud, going down my list in wonder. I paused for a moment to let this sink in before I look up and grin in excitement.

"This is so cool. And I go to these everyday, at the same time?" I asked, tilting my head and pointing to my schedule. She nodded and gave me an amused smile when I clutched the paper to my chest and jumped lightly, purring quietly, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Okay, you'd better get to class, don't wanna be late on your first day, right?" She asked me, motioning with her hand for me to move along. I gasped at the thought of being late and spun, running out the door in excitement.

"Bye! Thank you!" I said back before I exited the room. I stood in the middle of the still bustling hallway and froze, looking around me in confusion when I noticed nobody I knew around me.

"Where did Bonnie and Elena go?" 'Did they leave me?!' I thought in fear, looking around in a vain attempt to find them. 'Crap, I don't know where to go!' I gulped then walked in one direction, turning my head to find someone who could help me. A bell suddenly rung, causing me to jump and gasp, wincing when the ringing pierced my ears. I rubbed my ears and watched in confusion as everyone walked off, suddenly dispersing into classrooms. I blinked and spun around again, lost.

"Oh noo. Where do I go? Where is 135?" I asked aloud, looking at the rooms and noticing they said 110 and 113. Suddenly, someone put their hand on my shoulder, making me jump and squeak in shock. I spun out of their grip and looked at them, noticing it was that blonde man from earlier.

"Hey, sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine." I said, smiling weakly. He returned the smile before looking around quickly. "Are you lost? You look new." I laughed in embarrassment and rubbed my head.

"Actually yeah, do you know where class 135 is?" I asked, shyly offering my schedule. He smiled and gestured down the hallway, holding an arm out.

"It's that way, do you want me to show you?"

"Aren't you going to be late though?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. He let out a small laugh and grasped my shoulder lightly, pushing me down the empty hallway.

"Yeah, but I'm already late. Besides, if I say I'm showing the new kid around, then I get off scotch free." He said, giving me a conspiring wink. I giggled and followed him, smiling in happiness as we walked down the hall. "Besides," He continued, "It doesn't hurt that I have the same class as well." He replied. I grinned and looked around the empty halls in surprise.

'Wow they sure move fast when they don't wanna be late..'

"So, what's you're name?"

"Mira Brattens, what's yours?" "Matt Donovon."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Donovon." I said holding out a hand. We shook hands and he chuckled.

"Yeah, just call me Matt. No one calls me Mr. Donovon except for Mr. Tanner."

"Okay." I said with a grin.

"Where are you from?"

"Richmond."

"Really? Cause your accent sounds.. British?" He asked himself, tilting his head at me in confusion. I blush and lightly fingered my throat in astonishment. "I-I still have an accent?" He let out a laugh at my reaction, which made me huff and lightly slap his arm teasingly.

"Well, I was born in Sweden, but I lived in Britain for most of my life." I said factually, slightly smiling.

"Woah, you'll have to tell me what brought you here later, cause sadly we're here." He said, stopping us in front of an open doorway. I paused and looked in, blinking at the numerous desks and the teacher standing at the front of the classroom. Matt walked in confidently, and I inched in, embarrassed as numerous eyes landed on me.

"Matt Donovon! Well, you sure took your time. On the first day too, shame on you." The teacher said teasingly. He was a short, bald man with a thin body. He was wearing a white polo with thin stripes, and black slacks. Matt smiled and put his hands in his jacket pockets, turning towards me with a smile. "Actually, I was showing the new girl around." The teacher looked over at me and smiled widely.

"Ahh, hello! I didn't see you at first!" I sheepishly smiled and waved, afterwords crossing my arms shyly. "Well, come on in, we don't bite." I sigh quietly and walk over to his desk, glancing at the class periodically as I walked.

"What's your name?"

I returned my attention to him and smiled a little.

"Mira Bratten, sir."

"Ah, lovely name. Just sit wherever you want." He said, gesturing to the classroom with his free hand. Matt had already walked over into the crowd and sat down, and I hesitated before walking down the line, sitting down in a seat in the back. I was pretty close to Matt, only 4 seats away, but as soon as I sat down, the teacher introduced himself as "Mr. Steadman" and got to work explaining the rules of the classroom and such. And this was how most of my classes were spent, with me collecting syllabus' along the way.

I found out that I could leave the campus during lunch and my free periods. I also found out that I had Matt in Math and History, the blonde girl- Caroline- in AP english and history, Jeremy in Art 1, and Elena and Bonnie in History. I was in History currently, my last class of the day, excitedly sitting in the seat next to Bonnie until Mr. Tanner walked in.

"Okay everyone, we have a seating chart, so stand up and don't complain." He said grumpily. Everyone stood up and moved to their appropriate seats, and I was removed and sat behind Mr. Salvatore. This class period was the same as all the rest- going over class rules and getting a syllabus, yet I knew that Tanner would be angry throughout the entire year. I sighed and slumped in my seat, thoroughly exhausted since I didn't get a nap in today. 'When I get home, I'm going to take a nice ol' cat nap.' I thought, smiling a little at the irony. I flinched when the shrill bell rung again, and all the students stood and left the room in a hurry. Elena left, forgetting about me again, and I sighed as I stood and watched her leave.

"Silly Lena." I said good naturedly, rolling my eyes and smiling. "Hopefully Jerr didn't leave yet. Maybe I can get a ride with him?" I thought aloud, walking past Stefan and into the hallway. I glanced and gave him a small smile before stepping out into the hall, looking for my locker again. I found it and put my new history book in the locker before closing it up and walking outside. I gave a quick look around and sighed, taking my smart phone out of my pocket and texting Jeremy.

**Me: Where r u?**

I walked over to a bench and sat down, scanning over the busses and students. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I flipped it out, reading his text.

**Jeremy: im on my way home, y?**

I cursed quietly before sliding off the bench, shifting my bag and walking down the street, mumbling under my breath.

**Me: nvr mind**

'Great. Guess I'm walking alone. Thanks a lot Lena.' I thought grumpily, crossing the street and into town square. I sighed and pondered jogging when suddenly a car pulled to a stop alongside me. I paused and looked at the car, momentarily admiring the blue classic muscle car before I looked into the driver seat. Sitting there was a smirking man in his 20's with dark styled hair and sunglasses on. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. I smiled kindly at him, and he smirked cockily back.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hm, no. But maybe I could help you?" He said. His voice was low yet rung out. I shivered slightly, but not from his voice. A small breeze blew through his car and out to me, and I smelt something metallic.

Blood.

I wrinkled my nose and frowned slightly, casting him a curious look.

"Are you sure? Your not hurt or bleeding or anything?" I asked. The man's face scrunched up lightly in confusion and he casted me a calculating look.

"No. I'm fine." I blinked then grinned cheesily, trying to cover up my weird question.

"Oh! Alrighty then! anywho, how do you think you could help me exactly?" I asked in a teasing voice. The mysterious man smirked again.

"Well, you look like you need a ride." I blinked and shook my head.

"Actually, I'm fine. Thank you for offering, though. Walking is good for you, you know?" I said with a small laugh. The man grinned in amusement at my comment, but then took off his glasses smoothly. Beautiful blue eyes looked up into mine and he gave me a strange focussed look.

"I insist." I watched his eyes quietly, silently marveling at the fact that his eyes were really blue. The man's smirk widened a bit more, but I don't know why.

"You have really pretty eyes.." I said, smiling widely. The man blinked in confusion and gave me a shocked look, but I threw him a grateful smile. "Thank you for the offer, sir, but I'm fine. Really." I stood up and started walking away, turning and giving him a smile and a wave. He tilted his head curiously before waving back at me. I turned then continued my walk home.

"I insist." He said, giving me a weird look. He stared into my eyes, searching for something maybe? I didn't respond for a moment, trying to memorize the rich color before I blinked and grinned cheerily at him.

It wasn't that bad, only a good seven block walk. I sighed and opened the door when I got home, walking inside and dropping my bag on the floor.

"I'm home!" I announced, kicking off my converse and walking into the kitchen. Jenna was there, smiling at me with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Hey, welcome home!" I smiled and opened the freezer, pulling out a box of fish sticks and setting them on the table. "Hi! How was your meeting?" I asked. Jenna grinned and crossed her arms, leaning on the counter and watching me make my snack.

"It was fine- boring but fine. Tell me, how was school?" I turned on the oven then grinned at her.

"It was so weird! They had this loud bell that would constantly go off, and there are just so many kids going through the halls at once, it's insane! I never knew that so many kids could be gathered in one place at one time!" I said, which made Jenna laugh. I grinned and continued talking about my day, answering any questions she asked and showing her my syllabus' in excitement. Jenna was exasperated when she heard that I walked home alone- since Elena ditched me and Jeremy was already gone, but I swiftly calmed her down, telling her that it wasn't their fault.

A sudden door opening brought my attention to the doorway, where Elena stood, removing her shoes and walking into the downstairs bathroom.

"Hi!" Elena didn't respond, so I sighed and turned back to Jenna, shrugging.

"Meh. Teenagers." I said with a giggle. Jenna giggled at my comment and pulled out a pan, helping me spread my snack onto the pan and putting it in the oven. I turned on the tv and blinked when Jenna scoffed at Logan Fell's face. She left the room, and I chuckled in amusement.

"Stupid scumfell." She muttered under her breath, yet I still heard her. I laughed loudly as I just realized he was an ex, but then Elena walked in. I waved lightly at her, and she smiled apologetically.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I ditched you at school. I was mentally preoccupied- ya know?- and next thing I knew, I'm halfway into town." I grin reassuringly at her and leaned on the counter, propping my chin on my hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I don't mind walking home after school, I need some exercise. Don't wanna be a fat house cat, now do I?" I said simply, making an inside joke- which I do a lot- but Elena only rolled her eyes at me with a smile.

"You're so weird." She said laughing. I forced a small laugh as well, trying to sound normal. Elena is the only one in the house who doesn't know about my history, and even though I feel guilty about it, I don't plan on telling her anytime soon. Jeremy and I are close, and I consider him as my best friend, but Elena? Not so much.

"Well, how about I make it up to you?" Elena offered, perking up in excitement. "Why don't you come into town with me? I'm going to be hanging out with Bonnie and Caroline at the Mystic Grill, wanna tag along?" She offered, which made me smile.

"Sure! Sound's fun!" I said happily, straightening up. A ding caught my attention, and I looked over to the oven, skipping over and opening it with flourish. I snagged an oven mitt and used it to pull my pan out, smiling widely at my fish sticks. They were just begging to be eaten. I happily retrieved a plate and poured all the sticks onto the plate, setting the pan in the sink and tossing the glove carelessly. I greedily grabbed my plate and picked up a stick, taking a small bite out of it in hunger. I immediately teared up, waving my mouth and breathing heavily to cool it down. Elena, who was watching, laughed loudly at my misfortune. When I eventually swallowed the burning fish down, I stuck my tongue out and glared at her.

"Iss nah funneh." I said, approaching the sink and flipping it on. I leaned over and stuck my tongue under the stream for a moment, cooling my tongue, and Elena finally calmed her laughter and apologized. I turned off the sink and leaned back up, rolling my eyes mockingly and smiling at her. "Tis fine, Elena. So, when are you gonna head to the bar?" I asked. Elena sat on the stool and smiled, leaning on her elbow and picking up a fish stick with two fingers.

"We're gonna be leaving at 6. I don't know how long we'll be out for, though." She blew on the fish stick then took a small bite, grinning mockingly at me when it didn't burn her tongue. I laughed and walked forward, taking another fish stick and blowing on it.

"So is it just you, Bonnie, and Caroline?" I asked.

"Yup. And whoever else is at the bar." She said shrugging nonchalantly. She tossed the rest of the fish stick in her mouth and wiped the crumbs off her hands. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'm gonna do my homework." She announced, turning and walking upstairs. I giggled and rolled my eyes, popping another fish stick in my mouth. I purred lightly in enjoyment, before I paused and looked up thoughtfully.

'Jeremy is home too, right?' I wonder, before grabbing my plate and walking up the stairs. I walked up to Jeremy's door and knocked, waiting for a 'come in', but nothing happened. I slowly opened the door and peeked in, only to see Jeremy on his computer, his headset blaring Hollywood Undead into his ears. I smiled and threw open the door, prancing in and flopping across his bed. Jeremy looked over at me with an amused smile when he saw me lying on my stomach, looking up at him innocently. He removed his headset and spun his swivel chair around, looking at me curiously. "Okay, what do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms and smirking. I stuck a fish stick into my mouth then roll on my back, throwing my arms up over my head and stretched them towards Jeremy.

"Nothin. What are you doing?" I asked around my fish stick, nibbling on the end absently. Jeremy laughed and glanced at his computer.

"Well, I was listening to the Undead and checking my email, till you came in." He replied. I rolled over again and removed half of the stick from my mouth, chewing lightly then swallowing.

"I see. Do you wanna build a snowman?" I asked, grinning toothily and tilting my head. Jeremy laughed and rolled his eyes, spinning his seat back to the screen.

"You can't build a snowman with no snow."

"Ah, that is true. Then, do you wanna build a dirt maan~?" I sung, grinning at his exasperated, yet amused sigh.

"No, I'd rather not. Sheesh, you're such a kid." He teased me. I huffed and sat up, crossing my arms in mock indignation.

"Oi, that's rude! Just cause I developed slower than you doesn't mean you can throw it in my face." I said, sticking my tongue out at him when he glanced back. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're totally helping your case." He said sarcastically. I snorted and dropped back on his bed, now laying the correct way with my feet hanging over the foot-board.

"Hey, kids shouldn't use sarcasm!"

"What? I'm not a kid, I'm 16!"

"And I'm 25- you're a kid to me." I said, smirking at his huffy response. Jeremy tried to play the 'ignore the cat' game, and put his headphones back on his head, focusing on his computer and booting up minecraft. I walked off the bed, snagging two fish sticks with me, and approached Jeremy. I draped my arms across his neck, hugging him loosely and putting my chin on his shoulder.

"Here." I say, taking a fish stick and popping it in his opened mouth. Jeremy rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose, but ate the stick none the less. I laughed and nuzzled his neck for a moment, before looking up and putting my fish stick in my mouth. We stayed in comfortable silence, me simply watching him wander around the minecraft world. He eventually took my hand and glanced at my fingernails, gently running a finger over them with a thoughtful hum.

"You need to repaint your nails." He stated, looking over my fading neon green paint in disdain. I hummed in agreement but sighed and looked at his hands. "Can you do it?" I asked quietly. Jeremy nodded in agreement then released my hands. I stood up and ran my hand through his spiky hair. Jeremy didn't react, since I do this often to comfort him, and I eventually turned, grabbed my plate then left the room. I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, swallowing the last fish stick whole. I rinsed my plate then put in the dishwasher, stopping awkwardly and looking around with a sigh. "Now I'm bored." I said loudly, huffing as I turned and looked at the clock. "5:23? Ugh. Might as well get ready to go." I said, turning and walking upstairs to my room. My room was right next to Elena's, and it a fairly nice size for a room. I had a full-sized bed, with a blue and yellow? quilt, and then I had dark wood for every wooden furniture in my room. Which were my bed, my dresser, and my small desk. My desk was littered with drawing pencils and my sketch pad, and the hardwood floors were covered by a royal blue rug. A few artistic pictures littered my walls; some were my works, some were from others, and then a few were from my little friends from the orphanage. I smiled sadly as I looked over one that Johnny drew for me- just a simple stick figure family, with me, him, a house and a set of parents- both of whom had non recognizable faces. I sighed sadly before turning back and heading towards my closet.

I opened the doors and gave a quick look over at my clothes, before deciding on a simple grey tank top with Great Britain's flag encircled in a heart. A leather jacket and dark wash jeans and I was ready to go. My hair was too short for me to do anything with, so I left it down, only giving it a quick brush through to make sure I looked decent. When I heard Elena rushing around downstairs, I decided to go down there. I walked down stairs but looked up at the door when I heard the wind brush against something in the doorway. I paused on the last step, studying the door in confusion. 'Someone is obviously there.. Do they not know how to knock?' I thought incredulously. However, Elena walked up to the door from the downstairs bathroom. She was wearing a nice black dress shirt and dark jeans. She gave me a weird look and grabbed the handle, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Well? Are you gonna stand there or come along?" Elena teased, grabbing her jacket and opening the door. I immediately stepped forward, opening my mouth to warn her but it was already too late. Elena jumped in shock as the new guy from earlier stood there. He looked up and pasted a charming smile on his face. "Stefan!" Elena said breathlessly. "Hi. I was, er, about to knock." He said. I blinked and leaned against the stair rail, watching this with a small amount of amusement. 'You so were not about to knock.'

"Ah, erhm.. How did you know where I live?" Elena asked, giving him a weird look. Stefan paused, his charming smile faltering for a moment, before he smiled back up at her. "It's a small town. Just asked the first person I saw." He said. She nodded and ran her hand through her hair nervously. He blinked in remembrance and reached into his pocket, pulling out a green journal.

"Ah, here. I think you left this." He said, handing the journal to Elena. Elena widened her eyes and took it carefully, running a finger over the cover slowly. "Oh, my diary." She paused and sent him a nervous look. "Di-did you-"

"I didn't read it." He said quickly, sending her a reassuring smile. She blinked and her embarrassed look eased into confusion.

"You didn't? Why not?"

"Well.. I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." He said slowly, carefully. I brought my fist to my mouth to keep from giggling at the sheer romance at this moment, but neither of them notice me stifle my laughter. She gave him a shocked look, but that quickly eased into a pleased smile.

"You keep a journal?" "Yeah, I find that if I don't write it down, I tend to forget it. And memories... are just too important." He said softly. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, and I couldn't help but snort in amusement. I coughed loudly into my hand, which caused Elena to jump. 'Did she really forget I was here? Wow, is that a crush I see?' I thought half in amusement, half in curiosity. Elena turned and noticed me leaning against the railing, and she gave me an embarrassed look. She quickly darted from the door to throw her diary into her bag, and I took the liberty to walk up to Stefan.

"Hey. Mr. Salvatore, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. You can just call me Stefan though."

"Ah, cool. Glad to know my memory is still in tact." I said tapping my head and giggling. He gave me a polite smile back and I immediately held my hand out of the door, waiting for him to grab it.

"Mira Faye Brattens." I paused and released a small smirk, adding to the end, "At you're service." Stefan gave me an amused look and shook my hand gently. For a moment, I could catch the smell of deer and blood, but I shook it off- instead grinning.

"Stefan Salvatore, at yours." I giggled and released his hand, stepping back and leaning on the door. "So, you do know how to knock, right?" I asked. He gave me a confused look which morphed into something like suspicion, but he quickly responded by giving me a sarcastic smile and knocking on the frame of the door.

"Yes. Why would you ask?" He asked me. I tensed for a moment, before I quickly waved my arm as if to wave the question away. "Ah, sorry just a random question I ask. I do that a lot. Anyways, you- you don't have to stand out there." I said, smiling in embarrassment. Stefan gave me a smile that had a hint of sadness, but in the end it morphed into a charming smile. 'He gives a lot of those, doesn't he?' I asked myself.

"Nah. I'm good out here." He said, somewhat awkwardly. Elena rounded the corner at this moment and smiled gently at him, noticing that he was still there. Stefan seemed to shake himself a bit before he leaned up from the door.

"Sorry, were you two going somewhere?" He asked. Elena gave him a smile and said nonchalantly, "Yeah, we were going to hang out at the grill...Hey.." She said, suddenly having an idea. She looked up at him and grinned. "Would you like to come too?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the supa-long wait for this! I know the last two chapters weren't the best they could of been plot-wise, but I rewrote them a bit, so hopefully it's ok now.**

**Anyways, thanks Aiphira for being the first person to review/fav this story! Have all these cookies for your support! ^w^/) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Also, I'm sorry for the 5-6 month absence, I was kinda left without a working computer for the summer, and life in general is a pain. -_- ya'll know how schools are.. X3**

**Also, I shall try to be a tad more frequent with my uploads.**

**Please Review, and let me know what's working for the story and what doesn't work. (I promise I'll try and fix it!)**

**Stay awesome!**

**~Jewels**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trip to the bar was filled with subtle flirting between the two up front and the rare curious question from me in the back. If you asked if I was happy when we arrived at the bar, that would of been an understatement. I politely yet quickly walked inside the bar and immediately walked to the bar. I leaned on the bar and saw Vicki. I gave her a happy smile, and she gave me a genuine smile back.

"Hey Vicki!"

"Hey Mira. What could I get for you?" She asked curiously, tilting her head and pulling out her notepad.

"Can I get a burger without pickles and onions, and large fries? Oh and some of that sugary cherry stuff you gave me last time!" I said, smiling widely when she laughed.

"You mean a Shirley temple?"

"Yeah! That!" I said, grinning. Vicki nodded and turned away, walking towards the doors that go into the back.

"Alright, you're stuff will be done in a minute."

"Take your time!" I shouted after her, before sliding into a seat and laughing quietly. I spun in my seat and looked out over the bar, looking for any familiar faces. From the looks of it, a lot of high schoolers were out and about tonight. I could see Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and the guy who hit on me in Math (Tyler, i think?), along with Jeremy. Granted, not everyone was gathered together, but they were in here none the less. This was about the time that Stefan and Elena walked in. Elena looked around and spotted Bonnie and Caroline first, giving them a shy smile and a wave. I watched quietly as Matt made a sour face and left Bonnie, heading over to the new 'couple'. He shook hands with Stefan stoically and said something, before shuffling past the two and to the dark youth's table. I blinked as Elena turned to watch him go sadly, saying 'Matt' as he left. She sighed before walking over to Bonnie and Caroline, who greeted each other then sat at a table. I stayed where I was and just watched them warily, not knowing if I should go over or not.

I decided that I would listen in and see what they were talking about before I tried to rain on their parade. I turned around and leaned my head on my hand, trying to tune my ears to their conversation- which was difficult given that everyone was talking in here.

"Hey, Elena, did Mira get home ok?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Yeah, she was there when I got home. Why?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure. I couldn't find her after school to ask if she wanted another ride, so I just left. I feel kind of bad, actually." Bonnie muttered, pouting slightly. I smiled at her kindness.

"Don't feel bad, she told me herself that she was ok. Said that exercise is good and made a joke about fat cats." Elena said with a laugh. Bonnie laughed as well, albeit a tad quieter.

"Yeah, that sounds like her. She sure loves cats though, doesn't she?" Bonnie asked with a grin. Elena giggled and nodded in agreement, which made me frown a bit and tilt my head.

'Why do they assume that I love cats? Well, I do, but still. Am I that obvious sometimes though?' I thought to myself, scratching my cheek lightly in thought.

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked curiously. 'Oh yeah, she just met me today. She doesn't know about all the references I give.. huh.'

"Cause she likes cats and she loves to make jokes about them often." Bonnie said factually.

"Well, I remember Bonnie, Mira and I were walking around one day, and we saw a stray cat and she was over there like that." Elena snapped her fingers and grinned. "When we came over, she started meowing at the cat, acting like she was having a conversation. Then she started introducing us to the cat, telling us it's name and stuff!"

"It was really funny." Bonnie said, both her and Elena laughing. I frowned again as they all chuckled or giggled at the supposed joke.

'Why is that funny? Do they think I was lying? I was just being polite. And Ginger was a nice cat. I wonder where she ran off to, actually..' I thought tilting my head in question.

"Hey Mira, here's your food." Vicki suddenly said next to my ear. I jumped in surprise and whipped my face towards her, giving her a look.

"Oh my gosh Vicki, don't scare me like that." I said with a laugh.

"Sorry, didn't realize you are a scaredy cat." She said with a teasing grin. I chuckled and stood from my stool.

"Do you mind taking my food over to Elena's table, actually? I'm gonna be eating there with them anyways." I said, smiling. Vicki looked over at the table and gave a small, almost disgusted look. She looked back at me and gave me a pitying look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's my ride so I gotta at least socialize a bit." I said with a laugh. She nodded reluctantly before walking over, pasting on a false smile and setting the food down in front of the empty chair, much to the confusion of the other four members.

"What?"

"We didn't order that." Caroline said snarkily. Vicki just gave a poisonous grin back.

"I know. This is Mira's food." She said, before pivoting and confidently walking away. I couldn't help but laugh quietly at the display, watching as Caroline watched her leave with an open mouth. She immediately turned accusing looks to Bonnie and Elena, who were laughing quietly.

"I wonder where she is, anyways. She came with me, but I haven't seen her since she came in." Elena said in curiosity, looking around. Bonnie decided to look around too, and that's when I discreetly stood up, ready to walk over and join the group.

"Well, I didn't know she was friends with the druggie low-lives around here." Caroline said waspishly. I faltered in my step in shock, before anger set in. 'No one will see, it's too crowded in here.' I thought to myself, before I used my superior speed to practically 'appear' behind Caroline.

"Does that mean she does drugs too? It makes sense, she is pretty weird-"

"Caroline!" Bonnie said in anger, spinning towards Caroline in shock, before jumping and looking up at me in surprise.

"No, let her continue on. I want to know exactly what she thinks about me since she knows so much." I said stonily, walking to my end of the table and sitting down arrogantly, making sure that I was facing her head on. Caroline was looking at me with wide eyes, surprised at my sudden appearance, as was Bonnie and Elena. Stefan only looked a tad surprised, but my main attention was on Caroline.

"Well? Got nothing to say now? Go on, I don't mind. I'd rather you tell me what you think you know, so I can flip you on your ass and show you what's right." I said coldy, before turning to my food. I quickly picked up the basket of fries- which was in front of Caroline- and put it on my other side, in front of Elena and Stefan.

"Here, you guys can have some of my fries. You don't get any until you apologize or finish what you were saying." I said, before popping a fry in my mouth and chewing calmly. I swallowed and licked my lips, waiting patiently as Caroline just averted her eyes and sat in silence. I rolled my eyes at her immatureness then turned to the other people sitting at the table- who still haven't eaten any of my fries.

"Is no one going to eat these fries? I got them for you." I said with a small whine, pushing my basket of fries closer to Elena sadly. Stefan, bless his soul, grabbed a fry and took a bite, giving me a small smile of thanks. I grinned and sat back in my seat, satisfied.

"So, before the whole 'insulting my friends and personality', what were you guys talking about?" I asked, looking at Bonnie and Elena with knowing looks, not that they really noticed.

"Well, we were gonna ask Stefan some questions."

"Ah, interview Stefan, huh? Well alright, let me start. Since I made the table all awkward.." I muttered the last part under my breath, fairly sure that no one else heard it.

"Stefan, what brought you to Mystic Falls?" I asked, turning my head to him curiously and taking another bite from my fries.

"I actually used to live here when I was a kid, but I moved when I was still young."

"Were you born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked curiously, casting him an approving grin and leaning on the table saucily. I smirked in amusement and took a bite out of my burger, purring in happiness as the meat rolled around my tongue.

"Yeah."

"Parents?" Asked Bonnie, taking one of my fries and taking a bite.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said softly, a slightly sad smile on his face- but he didn't seem to bothered over all. Most of the table's occupants immediately gave him a sympathetic look, Elena being the most seeing as her parents just recently died. I, however, looked him over and tilted my head.

"I'm so sorry." Elena said softly.

"I'm guessing it happened a while ago, you seem fine now." I didn't even realize I spoke until everyone looked at me with a curious/shocked look.

"Mira!" Elena whispered in annoyed shock. I blinked and blushed a bit, but deciding that since I threw myself out into the street, I might as well try to save my ass.

"A-ah, sorry. It's just.. well, no disrespect sir, but it seems as if you've already come to terms with it and such." I said quietly, shrinking a bit more into my chair in embarrassment.

"Mira, you don't just say something like that." Caroline said, casting me a scolding look- although I bet she was just using this to shame me a bit.

"No, no, she's fine. They died when I was pretty young, so I've had a lot of time come to terms with it." Stefan said, sticking up for me and giving me a small smile. I smiled in return and gave him a grin, taking another bite out of my burger.

"Yeah, I feel for ya." I said, patting his shoulder after I swallowed my bite. "My mom died during childbirth and my dad was never home."

"Your mom died when you were born?" Bonnie asked sadly, giving me a sympathetic look. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yup."

"But that doesn't happen very much anymore, right? Cause medicine is so good now, no one dies during childbirth." Caroline said in confusion, tilting her head at me. I laughed lightly and gave her a sarcastic condescending look.

"Well, it was 1983, Ms. Caroline."

"Any siblings?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject.

"None that I talk to. I live with my Uncle." Stefan said, immediately focussed back on Elena. I smirked behind my burger at the feelings sparking between the two.

"So, Stefan! If your new, that means you don't know about the party tonight." Caroline interrupted suddenly, drawing Stefan's gaze back to her. I turned to her and gave her a curious look.

"Party?"

"It's a back-to-school thing at the falls." Bonnie informed, looking at me with a grin. I made an 'oh' and went back to my burger. 'I just noticed that I'm the only one eating..'

"Are you going?" Stefan immediately asked, turning to Elena with a charming grin. I grinned widely as Bonnie immediately answered for her.

"Of course she is." She said factually. Elena gave her a look but blushed, shyly looking back at Stefan. I laughed quietly and leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms in amusement.

"I'm the man and I'm the man/ And everybody out there knows that I'm the baddest/ I'm the baddest of em all and you just mad." I blinked and quickly reached into my back pocket, pulling out my blackberry and looking at the screen.

"Sorry, I got to take this." I said distractedly, standing and walking away while answering the phone. "Jeremy? What's up?" I asked curiously, opening the door and walking outside.

"Mira? Where are you?"

"I'm at the bar, where are you?" I asked curiously.

"Oh. I was about to go hang out with the guys, and we wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?." 'Oh, he's going to go get high with Grant and John then.' I thought with a mental sigh. I leaned against the wall and shook my head. 'I better go with them just to make sure that they don't get hurt. Again.'

"Sure, I'll tag along. Where are you guys?" I asked curiously, warily entering the noisy restaurant again and heading back to the table slowly.

"We'll meet you by the doors. Bye."

"adjö." I said before hanging up. I walked up to the table and picked up my drink, quickly draining it swiftly.

"I'm gonna hang out with the boys, so I won't be going home with you Ms. Elena." I said, taking a few fries and nibbling the end.

"What? You're gonna leave? Who are you going with?" Caroline said in surprise. I rolled my eyes at her tone. 'Probably thought I didn't have any friends. Brat.'

"I'm gonna hang with Grant and John." Instantly her look soured and I gave her a look back. "Don't judge, I don't judge your friends." I said. She gave me a look, but I turned to Stefan ignoring Caroline.

"Stefan, Make sure Elena gets home alright- and if you hurt her, so help me I'll hunt you down." I grinned to show I was joking and patted his shoulder lightly before standing and walking to the doors.

"Adjö, Killar! Enjoy the fries!" 'Bye, Guys!' I waved and stepped outside, taking a breath and looking around for Jeremy. "Now let's see if I can keep these guys out of trouble." I said to myself.

Eventually Friday night came around, and nothing too significant happened the other days. Although Stefan managed to slam Mr. Tanner on his ass, seeing as he knew more history facts compared to the teacher. That was a good day. But otherwise the rest of the week was pretty boring.

I was currently sitting on my bed, bouncing slightly in boredom as I waited impatiently for 7 o'clock to hit. I was ready to go, dressed in a teal checkered dress that only had straps and a slight heart-shaped top and the bottom touched my mid-thighs. I wore spandex shorts under the dress- just in case someone tried to flip it up or something, and then I had some black ballet flats on my feet. I had a simple silver anklet on my left foot. I always have the anklet on, though, ever since Mistress got it for me a long time ago. The anklet was a thin silver chain with a few charms on it- namely a small broken silver bell (Given to me from one of the orphanage kids), a small figure of Big Ben (Ms. Eva), a silver heart (Mistress), a key (Jenna), and a goldfish (Jeremy).

I leaned back on my soft covers and sighed quietly, lifting up my arms and basking in the light from my open window. My hands gently brushed against a bundle of fur, and I couldn't help but smile softly.

On Wednesday, as I was walking home (again) I happened to find a small black kitten, who was abandoned out on the streets. He was starving and lost, and oh so young. So, I decided to adopt him.

"Spade." I murmur quietly. Spade ignored me and curled up into a smaller ball, much to my amusement. I rolled over and looked at him, lifting my hand and scratching him behind the ears. He immediately started purring softly, a content look on his dozing face. I smiled fondly and backed off, deciding that I was being mean to him. I stood from the bed and walked over to the window, hopping into the window sill and sitting down calmly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the sill, fully soaking up the sun. The sound of feathers against the air and the rustling of leaves made me open my eyes again. I looked out into the tree by my window and smiled predatorily, before I realized that the bird was actually a familiar crow.

"Oh, hello again! I haven't seen you for a while." I said calmly, relaxing my muscles and leaning against the sill again.

The crow cawed at me and I couldn't help but grin. "How have you been, pretty birdy?" I asked curiously. He cawed twice and I shrugged to myself, imagining his response.

"I've been pretty okay, myself. I managed to survive my first week of school without many problems, so that's a plus." I said. "I've never been to a school before, it's so weird. Did you know they have these bells that mark time in the building? It's very interesting." I said with a laugh. "Gosh, the classes are so slow though. I think I might regret going to school." I shifted my legs and sat up, leaning instead on my arm and looking unseeingly into the trees. "I'm too old to deal with all this drama crap. High schoolers are so immature, don't you think?" I asked, tilting my head towards the crow curiously. He cawed in response but seemed more into watching me talk. I shook my head and closed my eyes, sighing through my nose.

"They're all so innocent too. Or maybe that's just the adult in me talking." I let out a small chuckle. "Maybe I'll drop out. Well, no. I shouldn't. I got nothing better to do, might as well stick this through." I said. I ruffled my hair and looked back at the crow, taking in his intelligent eyes.

"Well, your a pretty good listener. Sure helped me a lot." I said with a giggle. The crow ruffled it's feathers and chirped quietly, which made me smile. "Thanks. I'll let you get back to your birdly duties. Come visit me again sometime, this was fun." I said with a wink, before I turned back around and scooched back into my room.

"Mira..?" A groggy meow sounded from the bed, immediately drawing my attention to my now-awake kitten.

"Yes? What is it kitten?"

"Stop.. hogging all the light." he said drowsily, rolling over and opening teasing green eyes to me.

I rolled my eyes and moved towards the doorway, opening it and casting him an amused look.

"Your so spoiled, you know that? I'll be back later, don't wait up!" I said with a laugh before I walked downstairs and met up with Jeremy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see! :3 I hope you liked this chapter, sorry that it's short. Even though I proofread it a lot, I still don't really like this chappie.. Oh well, not much I can do. **

**Anyways, I gotta go- gotta pack up my room cuz I'm moving to a new house! (And I get to paint a mural on my bedroom wall, how cool is that?!) see ya next time!**

**Review and stay Awesome!**

**~ Jewels**


	5. Author Note

A/N:

Hey guys! Sorry, no, this isn't a chapter. This is but merely a note. _/dodges brick/ _Yeah, I know its been a _helluva _long time, but hey, I graduated from High School! And it's Summer! So I have _more _than enough time to rework this story.

Oh, yeah! Uhm I've decided that I didn't like this story the way it was currently, so I decided that I'm just gonna rewrite it and repost it later (along with some other new fanfictions that I've dabbled in). Don't be angry, I promise it will be better and make more sense in than this one!

Anyways, thank you for your patience with this, and please don't hate me too much!

~Jewlz


End file.
